simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
The Kingdom of Victoria
The Kingdom of Victoria is an absolute monarchy that was established on May 25 in the year 3191. It is currently under the rule of Her Majesty Victorie Belle, who serves as both Queen Regent and Supreme Commander of the nation's armed forces and two soverign territories. A landlocked nation, The Kingdom fo Victoria is located in the Amanda Banus region of the Virgina Bella continent on White Giant. Having three large lakes within its borders, none of them connect in any significant way to the greater ocean to the East. Being several short miles away from the coast, the nation relies heavily upon the neighboring territory of The Principality of Victoria to access the sea. The Principality of Victoria is a semi-autonomous region belonging to the larger Kingdom of Victoria. History The Kingdom of Victoria had always been among the smaller of nations on White Giant, having a largely peaceful history of Kings and Queens inheriting the throne through quiet succession. Arguably one of the oldest, it lasted nearly a thousand years on the Continent of Lynx Minor up until the year 3102, where it was violently overthrown in a bloody coup by the "Army of the People's Republic". The "Army of the People's Republic" were a communist faction that had spilled over the border from a neighboring nation during a very bloody civil war, looking to take foothold in the small kingdom with the use of stolen nuclear weapons. Following the nuclear destruction of the capital city along with the parliament, The Kingdom of Victoria was largely crippled and the The Royal Family was forced to flee into exile along with millions of loyalist refugees. Attempts to resist and take back the kingdom were made in the first few months, but each assault upon a city resulted in the detonation of a nuclear device and the deaths of many hundreds of thousands. It was not long after the destruction of all the major cities that neighboring nations were pulled into the conflict and a region-wide war was waged. The "Army of the People's Republic" e nded up gettng forced out as the former territies of The Kingdom fo Victoria exchanged hands several times before being divided up by the victors five years later in the year 3108. The Royal Family had no opportunity to lay claim to their former territories, having been forced to flee to the continent of Virgina Bella to take refuge in a friendly nation there. Given a small island territory on the coast in the year 3110, the people from The Kingdom of Victoria were allowed to govern themselves in relative autonomy under the watchful eye of their neighbor. However, the Royal Family was not allowed rulership and the official name of the Island became "The Victoria Island Republic." Seventy years passed until the year 3180 arrived and The Victoria Island Republic accumulated large wealth with the discovery of oil in the surrounding area. With a robust economy in hand, the little nation formed a formidable navy, airforce, and army, determined not to let another "Army of the People's Republic" happen again. However, the same could not be said for their neighbor to the West, th e Republic that gave them the island. A civil conflict took hold the the nation's government as it fractured into three opposing factions. The Freedom Fighters, The Liberationists, and the Patriots. Neeldess to say, it turned into a mess with everyone promising freedom from the barrel of a gun. The Republic to the West was destroyed in a matter of weeks before refugees began flooding out on all directions, but mainly to "The Victoria Island Republic." It was less than a year before the population on the island was more refugee than citizen when a vote was passed to declare a police action. Since the original Republic and all elected officials either dead, or executed, "The Victoria Island Republic" was essentially the last legitimate government approved by the republic before its destruction. It did not take long for the refugees to hop on board as they united to take back their homeland. The Civil war had taken its toll on all sides, so when "The Victoria Island Republic" entered the conflict with new manpower and equipment, few could offer any meaningful resistance as they steamrolled inland to take the Capital of Charlotte. The Kingdom of Victoria as it is known now was established on May 25th in the year 3191 following the conqering of the entire former republic territory. An election was held to rewrite the constitution, and the people chose to restore the former monarchy that they had lost nearly 100 years earlier. The gran ddaughter to the previous king and direct descendant was made head of state as a figurehead to anchor the formation of the people's representational government. Things went well for the nation as Her Majesty Victorie Belle took the lead in rebuilding the nation's cities, towns, and farmland. However, in the year 3195, 4 years following the constitutional formation, the nation was split in two as the coastal region of the nation declared independence and seized control of a great ammount of military hardware. A brief, yet violent conflict took place with the Queen bypassing the people's vote and sending in as many troops as possible to crush all resistance. While it was against constitutional law, the people were largely supportive of the quick action and further changes to the constitution were made to widen the scope of the Queen's powers. However, Her Majesty Victorie Belle is largely uninterested in the details of running a nation, leaving all of the economic and domestic policy descisions to that of the people's representatives. While technically she is an absolute monarch, she certainly does not act like one. The Principality of Victoria is now counted as an autonomous region due to its major socio-economic and climate differences. Notes I wrote what I could, but might need some help making it less messy. Would appeciate meaningful editions. Thanks! Category:Countries